


Cupcakes

by JayneWesterly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneWesterly/pseuds/JayneWesterly
Summary: A look at Shut Up Dr. Phill from season 7 through the eyes of Jenny Klein.





	Cupcakes

I was always the baking type. It was something I was good at, fostered by my mother and then later my grandmother. They’d started me on the path early, just after I learned to read. “Baking makes people happy. Makes them think of home. They will always appreciate the effort you made because baking takes time. That means you had to plan and planning means you were thinking of them. Everyone likes that feeling.” It was something they said and I’ll always remember it. I also enjoyed it, so there was that. Making sugary treats for people and dropping them off when they needed a pick-me-up. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Cakes, pies, cookies, muffins, you name it, I made it. My specialty though, that was cupcakes.   
It was the same as any old night when I get a hankering to bake something. My boss Don, had been feeling down lately. He was going through a rough patch with his wife so I figured I’d make him something. He was a great boss, kind, charming, and I hated seeing him this way. Plus, he really loved my cupcakes. I had just finished decorating them and was giving one a taste. Gotta have one, right? 

I noticed right away there was something off about them. They tasted a little metallic, coppery. There was a squishing noise and then I saw drops of bright red on the counter. I looked to my hand and saw a tiny pulsating heart inside my cupcake, squirting blood. I started gagging and dropped it. The heart seemed to mock me as it spurted more blood all over my floor. I rushed to the sink, I seemed to be choking! I vomited blood. I’m sure I swallowed some when I took a bite, only there seemed to be way more than there should be. Some more blood pours out of my mouth while I continued choking even though there couldn’t possibly be anything left to choke on! I vaguely hear insistent knocking on my door. 

All of a sudden 2 men break through the door, rushing in. 1 runs to my side, yelling at the other to find a coin. I continued to gag, not getting any air as blood dripped from my lips and the pretty one moves me away from the kitchen. The shaggy-haired one rummaged around my kitchen while the other attempted to comfort me, not really sure how. Shaggy found the coin and blasted it with his firearm. Somehow, I was instantaneously able to breathe again as if nothing had ever blocked my airway. I looked at them both completely weirded out. 

They put me on the couch and wait, watching. I couldn’t process what had happened. I was in shock. “There were tiny beating hearts in my cupcakes. There were hearts in my cupcakes. Hearts in my cupcakes. That's never happened before, hearts in my cupcakes!” I shouted that last part, breathing hard as I realized what had transpired. 

“Shall I slug her?” The pretty one said. 

“Give it a second.” The shaggy-haired one who was sitting down replied. 

“OMG, what just happened?” I turn toward them both looking for answers. This is so strange.

“You were hexed,” Shaggy says. 

“Hexed?!” I look at them both like they are crazy. How did they even know? “Who are you, people? What the hell do I do?” I cry in utter confusion. 

“What you do is you go in there and you pack a bag. You get in your car and you go.” The pretty boy says, motioning. 

“Go where?” I ask. I haven’t the foggiest. 

“It doesn’t matter. 5 or 600 hundred miles ought to do it.” Says shaggy getting up from a stool to reiterate his point. “You got someone real powerful, real pissed, and they are trying to get rid of you now. In line with that, you might want to cool things with Don Stark.” 

“Don Stark? What are you talking about?” I ask, now even more confused than before, if that’s possible. 

“You and Don.” Pretty boy says. “You know.” He gives me a face that implies I’m doing something inappropriate with my boss.

“You know? There’s no you know.” I say definitively. 

“No?” Shaggy asks. Now they both look really perplexed. 

“Don Stark is my boss. That’s it!” I sigh angrily. I can’t believe they think that. “He’s married for gods’ sakes!” I spit that last part out, hoping they will hear me. 

“Yeah, well.” Pretty boy says a bit condescending. I can tell he thinks I’m lying. 

“Me and Don? Ew!” I shake in repulsion and stick out my tongue. I mean he’s not a horrible looking man, just way too old for me. “Look! I don’t know who you are or how you knew I was hexed or whatever. You broke into my apartment. I thank you for saving my life. But why?” 

“That’s our job. We save people. Hunt things. Stop innocents like you from getting hurt or worse. BTW, my name is Sam.” Shaggy says. I like it better than calling him Shaggy. “That’s my brother, Dean.” Pretty boy gives a wave. 

“I thought you were FBI?” I point out. “I saw you talking to Don at his place.” 

“Yeah, that’s our cover. How else would we be able to find out details about murders and get into people’s houses?” Dean chuckles. 

He makes a lot of sense. FBI would be allowed a lot of places most people wouldn’t. “So how did you know about the hex?”

“We found your picture at a witch’s house on her dark alter. As well as the other people who’ve been recently killed. We knew you were next. I’m just glad we got here in time.” Dean says with a sigh of relief. “But seriously, you should leave town for a few days. Just until we figure out how to stop said person.” I start to protest and he holds up his hand. “Even if you and Don were never a thing. She still sees you as a threat.” 

“You make it sound like Maggie Stark is behind this. She’s the only one who would care if I got close to Don.” They don’t say anything and give each other a knowing look. “It IS Maggie Stark behind all this, isn’t it?” 

Sam gives a sigh. “It seems to be that way. We just want you to be safe while we figure this out, how to stop her. As Dean said, even if you never had a thing with Don, Maggie thinks you did and that puts you in danger.” 

I mull this over. I have been thinking of going on a trip. My college roommate moved to Philidelphia and has been begging me to visit her. “Well, I have a friend in Philly I’ve been meaning to visit,” I tell the guys. 

Dean finally moves from leaning against my pillar. “Perfect! Go pack a bag. We’ll escort you to the edge of town and then you can come back in a week, none the wiser.” He helps me to my feet and gently pushes me toward my bedroom to do that. 

He’s kind of pushy, but I don’t want to die. I will go. “Alright. Give me a little bit.” 

“Hey, do you mind if we search the rest of your house for more coins... We can’t be too careful.” Sam asks. 

I give a nod. “Sure. I’d rather not die if it’s all the same to you.” He nods and goes into my bathroom. I head into my room while Dean starts searching my living room. I text Jessica. “Hey, Jess. I know its last minute but I’m feeling spontaneous. Do you still want me to come visit? Call me.” 

Less than 10 minutes later, as I’m finishing up my cell rings. “Don’t be teasing me now Jenny. I’ve been trying to get you here for the last 6 months! You told me your boss wouldn’t give you the time off.” She screams in delight.

“Well technically he didn’t, I’m calling in sick for the next week.” It was a good lie and one Jess would accept. She could always get me to be a little wild. “He probably won’t notice I’m gone... Well, he might notice I’m gone. He says everything falls apart without me, but that’s beside the point. He’s going through a nasty separation from his wife so he’s been a bit pre-occupied. I’m feeling the tension and I don’t like it. I’m leaving tonight, I can meet you for brunch in the morning. Name your place.” 

“Excellent. Meet me at High Street on Market. It’s right near Independence Hall and the Liberty Bell. I’ve been meaning to go, but haven’t yet. With you coming to town, it gives me the perfect excuse.” Jess gushes filled with excitement. “Oh, I’d suggest bringing some going out clothes, because I am taking you to this hot new club that just opened!” 

I roll my eyes. “That’s not really my scene anymore, Jess,” I explain to her. 

“Oh, I know, but there’s this hot bartender I’ve seen around and he is PERFECT for you! I mean it. PERFECT! He won’t even look at me, but you! He’ll be all over you like white on rice, girl!” She exclaims, her mind racing at the thought of living vicariously through me as she had so many times before.   
I give a sigh. “Alright, but you owe me.” I chuckle and head back to my closet to see what to bring. 

“Of course. Of course.” She fussed, trying to placate me. I know she thinks I wouldn’t remember after drinking copious amounts of alcohol, but I knew I would. I always did. 

“Look, I’ve got to finish packing and hit the road. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” I give her a farewell and we hang up. 

Sam comes into the room. “All set?” 

“Almost,” I say zipping up my weekender luggage. “Just need bathroom stuff then I’m good to go.” I smile at him. He is dreamy, and I can tell he’s a nice guy. If he hadn’t just told me witches exist and one wanted to kill me, I may have tried to seduce him.

“I’ll take that then.” He says lifting the overstuffed luggage off my bed as if it weighed nothing. “We’ll wait by the door.” 

I grab a small duffel bag to put all my sundries in. When I'm done, I head back out to my kitchen. I write a note and put it on the counter near the cupcakes. My neighbor is pretty nosy and sometimes finds her way into my place. I note that the guys have cleaned up the blood and taken care of the creepy cupcake, so she’ll be none the wiser if she does enter. “The note’s for my neighbor,” I explain. “Do you think it’s a good idea to leave the rest of the cupcakes here?” 

Dean nods. “They’re fine. I may have taste tested a few to check. They are really good. I mean I’m normally a pie guy, but I dabble with other things. Vanilla cherry chocolate chip?” 

“Yes. Good guess.” I smile at him. Maybe he’s not so bad. I grab a to-go tray and put some in it to take with me. Jess will like them and I know I’m not eating another one anytime soon. “Do you want to take some with you too?” I ask. Dean nods and I smile. “Make sure you leave 6 for Nancy otherwise she’ll be upset.” 

“6? That’s a lot of cupcakes for one woman.” Dean comments and gives a little frown. “I want them.” 

Sam sighs, “Dean, we don’t have anywhere to put them!” 

“What makes you think they’re going to last that long, Sam?” Dean shoots back. Sam gives a knowing nod. 

“Nancy really enjoys them so I always give her a half-dozen. Leave them.” I warn Dean and he rolls his eyes but acquiesces. 

Sam grabs my duffel and carries both bags down to the car while Dean carries the cupcakes. “Have a safe trip there,” Sam says after stowing my stuff in the car. “Remember, come back in a week. Everything should be good by then.” 

I look at both men and suddenly become very self-conscious. Lord, they are attractive. Dean starts to wander off to that black car they drive, arms laden with cupcakes. “Hey, so thanks for saving my life and everything.” I lean into Sam and pull his face down using his tie so I can give him a kiss on the cheek. “I really appreciate it.” I blush and Sam looks adorably awkward. I get in my car and watch him walk away before I start my own. True to their word, they follow me until I reach city limits, where they turn around and head back. I send them a silent wish for good luck. I hope they stop Maggie from hurting more people. 

So, you see, it all started with those damn cupcakes. If Maggie hadn’t hexed me then I never would have known about witchcraft. Never would have known there are things out there I’d never imagined existed in my humdrum normal life. I can’t unknow it even though I wish I could. Just goes to show you. Be nice to everyone, you never know who's secretly a witch.


End file.
